The Wookie Proposition
by Evan Waldo
Summary: Sequel to "The Wookie Defense." L/P carried over from that story mixed with some Shamy. Spoilers for all seasons. Takes place following "The Flaming Spitoon Acquisition" Unbetaed.


**I don't own any of this**

"Allll byyy myyyself!" The strains of harp music could be heard emanating from the apartment of Amy Farrah Fowler. She sobbed and leaned over her instrument, sniffling and wiping her eyes. She removed a Kleenex from the pocket of her overcoat and blew her nose.

At this very moment Sheldon was approaching her door. He wore a tie-dyed shirt he'd bought in anticipation for his move to San Francisco. Hearing her cries and a loud trumpet-like noise, he stopped at her doorway and frowned, knocking. "Amy? Amy? Amy?" With each knock there was another nose-blowing.

Finally Amy answered. "Oh, Sheldon, it's you. I thought you were already in Berkeley. I see you're immersing yourself in the culture of your future home"

"I won't be going for several weeks. Who told you?"

"Leonard told me," she told Sheldon. "You'll have to forgive me. I might not have heard some of the details over the sound of my heart breaking."

"You must be aware this is for science. Leonard has offered me his position in supervising the construction of the Bevatron II particle accelerator. Does this information trouble you?"

"You are my boyfriend after all," she replied.

"Shall we consult the Relationship Agreement?" he asked.

"Very well." She turned and walked to her coffee table. "I was brushing up on it when I was given the news." She handled it over to Sheldon and he flipped through it briskly before coming upon the appropriate section, "Conflict Resolution."

"Here it is."

_Conflict Resolution:_

I_n the event of a conflict or argument, the offending party shall offer a mea culpa and a token peace offering. See also Hugging it Out._

"Fair enough... Of course it's fair. I wrote it... Nonetheless. I will issue an apology." He didn't elaborate.

"Where's the apology?" asked Amy.

"That was it. Was that insufficient?"

"I found it lacking."

"Very well," Sheldon conceded. "I apologize, and I offer a peace offering. I enjoy your company."

"Thank you," said Amy, nodding. "I'm going to miss you."

"Would you say missing a person when they are gone is a indication of attachment?" questioned Sheldon.

"In my experience it is," said Amy.

"And a feeling of contentment in their presence?," he went on.

"Yes. Your point being?"

"I've grown attached to you."

"And I to you," she said, bashfully. Her cheeks turning red, she placed her hand over her mouth to hide them.

"Are you blushing or becoming ill?" asked Sheldon seriously.

She dove across the couch where they sat and landed on top of him, planting a kiss on his lips. She broke the kiss and grinned. "Good luck!"

Sheldon's face was blank. "I'll email you."

Over at the Wolowitz household, Howard was just coming home from work. He fumbled with his keys and opened the front door.

"WHO IS IT! ARE YOU A SEX CRIMINAL!" came the unmistakable voice of Mrs. Wolowitz.

Howard put his hands on his hips indignantly. "YES! I"M A SEX CRIMINAL!" he shouted back.

Upon entering his room he heard his Thomas Dolby ring tone and answered his phone. "Hello? Yes Dr. Siebert. You do? I am? Really? Thank you Dr. Siebert." Howard hung up, crossed his arms, scratched his chin, pumped his fists wildly and performed the splits.

"Where's Wolowitz?" asked Sheldon back at the apartment. He, Leonard and Raj were preparing for _Halo _night.

Howard threw open the door, sauntering in proudly. "That's Dr. Wolowitz!"

Leonard put down his game controller and smiled. "Wow Howard, I didn't know you were up for a PhD."

"I'm not," said Howard. "Since I'm going in to space the university wants to give me an honorary doctorate."

"That doesn't count, dude," said Raj.

"That's Dr. Wolowitz to you," Howard repeated.

"OK, that's it, we're going out and celebrating," decided Leonard. "Drinks are on Howard."

"Hey! Oh, what the hell, I'm feeling charitable."

"Excuse me," interjected Sheldon, "tonight is _Halo_ night, and it's hazardous to drink before gaming."

"Whatever. You're gaming, we're partying!" Raj cheered. He and Leonard each patted Howard on the back and the three of them exited.

"Oh, would you look at that?" Sheldon frowned, "I got sauce all over my tie-dye."

The guys made their way to the Cheesecake Factory and went over to the bar area where Penny was working. They ordered a round and Leonard proposed a toast. "Here's to Howard!" he proclaimed.

Cleaning a glass. Penny smiled and inquired as to the reason for their boisterousness. "What's the occasion boys?"

"Howard is getting his big boy degree," informed Leonard.

"Oh come on, it's ceremonial. They give out honorary doctorates at commencements like tee shirts," Raj prodded as he sipped a Grasshopper.

"Thanks pal, I know that's just the alcohol talking. After all, there is a girl here," Howard shot back.

"This one's on the house," Penny said, handing Howard a glass with a pinch on the cheek.

As Penny returned to the back area, Leonard stooped forward on his stool and produced a black box from his jacket pocket and opened it, making sure to conceal it. "Guys, check this out."

"Wow, nice rock," remarked Howard. "What did you do this time?"

"It's not apology jewelry. It's an engagement ring..." As he revealed this, Penny returned and he hid the box. He hurried to change the subject. "Say, what are we doing for your bachelor party?"

"I've got the whole night planned," answered Raj. "Laser tag and a LAN party. It's going to be a rage-er! I even bought a keg of Red Bull."

"Who parties harder than scientists?," joked Penny, rolling her eyes.

"Do you mind if I bring a date?" said Raj.

Howard shrugged. "By 'date' do you mean 'stripper?' I don't know how they do it on the sub-continent but bachelor parties are traditionally stag.

Bernadette, who was also working and over heard this, approached Howard. "Howie, I'm holding a pot of coffee that's just been brewed. Don't make me jeopardize our chances of having children."

The next evening, Penny and Leonard were sitting together on the couch at his apartment. Leonard had is arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Can I tell you a secret? This is all I've wanted since we broke up."

Leonard took her hand. "This is all I've wanted since we met."

She moved her head to kiss him and they ended up inclined over Sheldon's spot.

Leonard arced their bodies toward the other direction, maintaining the kiss. "We don't want to have to get the cushion steam-cleaned again. He's been inspecting it with a black light."

Penny broke away and stood up. "Oh!" she said excited, "Do you remember that screen play I was writing?"

"About the girl who moves from Nebraska to California to become an actress?" inquired Leonard.

"Yea! I finished it, and guess what? A studio wants to use it! I made some changes..." She left the room for her own apartment across the hall.

"One minute you're making out, and the next minute she wants to show you her screenplay," sighed Leonard. "Only in California."

Penny returned promptly. "See, she moves in across from these 2 physicists. She and they become friends, and eventually she falls for one of them. She starts dating him but at some point she flakes out and they break up, but she realizes her mistake and they get back together."

"Is this autobiographical?"

No. Remember? This girl's from Lincoln and I'm from Omaha."

Leonard scratched his head. "Do you really think there's an audience for a couple of science nerds?

Penny plopped back down on the couch. She crinkled her nose. "The thing is they want me to change the ending."

Leonard sat on the couch's arm and peered over to read. "Why not have them get married?"

Penny lifted her head to meet his eyes. "What?"

Leonard shifted away from the couch and moved to his bedroom without saying anything. He found the box that contained the ring he'd gotten and took it into the main room. Nervous, he tripped and dropped the black box. The ring spilled out, along with his glasses away from his nose. He grabbed his foot, hobbling. He fumbled for them, holding his back. "Ow! Can you help me find..."

Jaw open, Penny bent forward and picked up the ring, speechless.

Picking himself up, Leonard shrugged his shoulders. "Now that I know your last name I can do this." He got on one knee.

Penny's hand began to shake, grasping the ring. Her lip quivered.

"Penny P- Poindexter," he proceeded with a stutter, biting his tongue and fighting the urge to giggle at her surname, "I love you. When I'm with you I feel like the man I want to be. To me, you are perfect. I don't care about our differences. We work with each other, like protons and electrons. Will you marry me?"

Penny fanned herself, making an effort of keeping her composure. She nodded.

Leonard rose to his feet, rubbing his back and favoring his left foot. "No kidding?" He almost didn't believe it.

"Yes. Forever, yes. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Leonard." She fell into his arms and they kissed tenderly. She lifted her leg femininely and he followed suit but out of discomfort, hopping up and down while still kissing.

Several weeks later, the guys held Howard's bachelor party. Sheldon had already departed for Berkeley. Leonard, Howard and Raj had their laptops set up at the apartment and were typing away at an online game. Leonard turned from his computer screen. "Weren't you going to bring a date Raj?"

"He couldn't make it."

"You know, in this country we call that a plus-one," interrupted Howard.

"No," insisted Raj, "he's my boyfriend. His name's Amit."

Howard spat out his Red Bull.

"Dude, I'm totally about to frag you."

"Didn't you once describe yourself as 'definitely not gay?'"

"I'm not gay," Raj asserted. "I'm bisexual."

The next evening Leonard was at Amy's place. "Hey Amy, since we're performing at Howard and Bernadette's wedding I thought we could practice.

Amy happened to be at her harp. "Oh, hi Little Leonard."

"I'm not sure how I feel about that nickname," said Leonard.

"You should hear the things Sheldon has called you. Let's jam," said Amy.

Leonard set up his cello. They warmed up with scales and began to play the theme from _Deliverance._

They heard three knocks at the door. "Amy and Leonard? Amy and Leonard? Amy and Leonard?"

Amy answered the door. "Sheldon, you're back."

"Just when I think I'm out he pulls me back in," Leonard groan. Sheldon made his way toward Leonard.

"What's going on here?"

"Amy and I are practicing to perform at Howard and Bernadette's wedding."

Sheldon took Leonard's cello bow from his lap and slapped him over the head with it. "Hands off."

"You're back early. 2 years early," said Leonard, snatching the bow back.

Sheldon hung his head sheepishly. "The plans were canceled after they fired the project supervisor."

"You are the project supervisor."

"Was."

"You know, the Relationship Agreement calls for an act of intimacy after long absences," chirped Amy, still by the door.

"I know," said Sheldon, returning to her.. "I wrote it."

Leonard put away his cello with haste, not wanting to witness. "I'll see myself out."

"Give mama some sugar," said Amy, closing her eyes and puckering her lips.

Sheldon kissed her tentatively on the cheeks.

Amy grabbed him be the back of the neck, pulled him into her and kissed him on the lips. Pushing him against the door and blocking Leonard's exit.

"I'm blind!" Leonard exclaimed, dropping his cello case in shock. "Er, blinder."


End file.
